The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench in which the pressing member and the resilient member are stopped by the clamping panel of the ratchet wrench itself from dropping out.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional ratchet wrench composed of a grip 9, two clamping panels 92, a rotary member 93, two engaging members 96 and a pressing member 98. A front end of the grip 9 is formed with a hole 91 in which the rotary member 93 is installed. One end of the engaging member 96 is pivotally connected with the grip 9, while the other end of the engaging member 96 is engaged with the rotary member 93. By means of the two engaging members 96, the rotary member 93 can be clockwisely or counterclockwisely rotated.
The rotary member 93 has a toothed section 94 formed with a through hole 95 in which the pressing member 98 is disposed. The pressing member 98 includes a cap member 981, a compression spring 982 and a plug member 983. The compression spring 982 is positioned between the cap member 981 and the plug member 983. One end of the cap member 981 projects from an inner side 931 of the rotary member 93.
According to the above arrangement, the plug member 983 is used to block the spring 982 and prevent the pressing member 98 from dropping out of the through hole 95. Moreover, the front end of the engaging member 96 must be formed with a cut 97 for avoiding the plug member 983 of the pressing member 98. Therefore, it is troublesome to manufacture the ratchet wrench and it is difficult to assemble the pressing member 98. As a result, the cost for the ratchet wrench can be hardly reduced.